Olhos de Anjo
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: NaruHina.:: Naruto, ainda criança, foi ajudado por uma menininha de belos olhos perolados que ele descreveu serem... ‘Olhos de anjo’ ::.Fanfic dedica a Titia-Ro e J4ckPOT:: Espero que goste \O/::


_**.: Naruto, ainda criança, foi ajudado por uma menininha de belos olhos perolados que ele descreveu serem... 'Olhos de anjo' :.**_

_**Fanfic dedica a Titia-Ro e J4ckPOT**_

_**-**_

_**Olhos de Anjo **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Um pequeno garotinho cabelos loiros e de profundos olhos azuis, que tinha aproximadamente 8 anos, caminhava pelas calçadas de Konoha. Seus olhos de tão bela cor corriam por todos os rostos das pessoas a sua volta.

Muitas o olhavam com desprezo, outras com nojo, algumas com raiva e uma pequena porção delas, na verdade só uma daquelas pessoas todas, o olhava com piedade e carinhos, uma garotinha de mais ou menos a mesma idade que a dele, possuidora de brilhantes olhos perolados, que Naruto jurava nunca ter visto antes na sua curta vida de oito anos.

Por um segundo seus olhos se encontraram, e Naruto sentiu seu corpo ser preenchido por uma paz e por um amor tão grande que sorriu, um sorriso que foi retribuído pela garotinha de curtos cabelos preto azulados.

No pequeno intervalo de tempo que Naruto desviou seus olhos azuis dos perolados, a menina desapareceu... Como se tivesse evaporado no ar. Naruto, voltando a se sentir tão triste quanto antes, continuava a receber olhares que ele não entendia, a final, o porquê de receber. Não havia dado motivos para que todos o olhassem daquela maneira, como se ele fosse uma aberração ou coisa parecida.

Um grupinho de meninos passou a poucos metros do loirinho, todos os cinco riam alto, mais quando bateram os olhos no belo garotinho de olhos azuis, pararam quase imediatamente. Como se tivessem visto algo pavoroso.

Aquilo era a gota d'água para Naruto, ele não suportava mais aquele tipo de tratamento.

Com passos largos e rápidos, Naruto chegou à uma pequeno parquinho, humilde que possuía poucos brinquedos, mas que estavam em ótimo estado. Seus belos olhos azuis como o céu percorreram todos os lugares daquele parque, crianças brincavam, riam e se divertiam juntas, em perfeita harmonia. Sentando-se nas raízes grosas de uma arvore que ficava em uma parte mais sombria do parque, ele se pós a chorar.

Lagrimas já corriam pelo seu rosto, sua visão já estava turva e de sua garganta pequenos soluços escapavam.

Seu único desejo era fugir daqueles olhares acusadores, que ele não entendia.

O jovem que possuía três linhas em cada bochecha queria fugir, queria que todos parassem de olhar para ele daquela maneira... Queria ser respeitado.

- - -

Já haviam se passado alguns minutos desde que Naruto havia chegado a aquele parquinho. Durante algum tempo ele ficou sentado recostado às raízes grosas daquela arvore antiga, pensando no porque de todos o tratarem assim... Ele só queria um pouco mais de atenção, nada fora do normal para uma criança imperativa, alegre e brincalhona como ele.

Depois de se acalmar, mas ainda deixando rolas finas lagrimas pelo seu rosto, lembrou-se do olhar daquela menina... O brilho perolado de seus olhos e a maneira como ela o encarava com o olhar repleto de carinho e compaixão... Como se ela o entendesse.

Uma figura pequena e delicada, sentada em um galho alto da mesma arvore em que estava, chamou a atenção do Naruto que logo reconheceu seus belos olhos.

Era a menina com _olhos de anjo_, lembrou-se ele.

Inclinou sua cabeça para o alto, na direção da menina, que lhe sorria gentilmente. Seus '_olhos de anjo_', como chamou Naruto, estavam o encarando com o mesmo amor e compaixão de minutos atrás.

- Não cho-chore, me-menininho –falou ela, sem deixar seu sorriso reconfortante de lado.- Tu-tudo vai ficar bem... To-todos vão sa-saber qual é o seu va-valor.

O garotinho de rebeldes cabelos dourados apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, não conseguia falar... Estava em estado de choque.

Com mais um sorriso, a menina desceu do galho alto da arvore e caminhou ate ficar ao lado de Naruto, lhe beijou a bochecha molhada pelas lagrimas e sussurrou, antes de ir embora:

- E, se lem-lembre, sempre vo-vou gostar de vo-você... Na-naruto-kun -

Naruto já sabia o que fazer, não iria mais ligar para o que os outros dissessem ou fizessem contra ele, iria lutar por tudo que quer e receber o respeito que merece... Mesmo que isso demorasse muito para acontecer, ele seria muito respeitado. Se tornaria Hokage daquela vila.

Com um sorriso confiante pousando nos lábios e o rosto manchado por lagrimas, levantou-se com determinação... Iria lutar por tudo que sonhava, e devia aquela confiança toda à menina de _olhos de anjo_.

Virou-se na direção que ela havia tomado, para agradecer-la por tê-lo ajudado, mais não viu nem o rastro dela.

- - -

Seu corpo estava suado, os fios loiros grudavam-lhe no rosto e no pescoço. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu corpo inteiro tremia com intensidade.

"_Foi só um sonho_" pensou ele saindo de sua cama caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Mas aquilo não fora um sonho, como o jovem loiro pensou, foi uma lembrança... Uma lembrança que ele há muito tempo esqueceu.

Naruto agora tinha 18 anos. Continuava o mesmo garoto hiperativo, alegre e brincalhão de dez anos atrás... Só havia crescido na aparecia. Seu corpo estava malhado, rosto com feições menos infantis e mais másculas, e seus olhos azuis tomaram uma profundeza semelhante às ondas do mar.

O belo Uzumaki caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha em direção a barraquinha de ramem, as pessoas não mais o olhavam como anos atrás... Bem, talvez algumas. Mas a maioria lhe tinha um certo respeito. Mas um único olhar permaneceu o mesmo.

Um olha que agora seguia os paços rápidos do belo Naruto... Desejando que, um dia talvez, ele se lembra-se da menininha que lhe ajudou naquele dia, a dez anos atrás.

A garota de '_olhos de anjo_' –como Naruto lhe havia descrito- não era mais pequenina e não tinha o corpo sem formas de anos atrás, também não era tão corajosa quanto antes. Seu corpo agora era repleto de curvas, seus antes curtos cabelos preto-azulados se tornaram longos e caiam-lhe pelos ombros ate o fim das costas, e com o tempo acabou se tornando mais tímida.

- Hinata? –seus olhos perolados se desviaram dos paços daquele a quem ela a pouco admirava, para logo grudarem-se aos perolados, que emanavam curiosidade, a poucos metros de se.- Em que estava pensando?

- Em u-uma promessa que fiz a u-um amigo há mu-muitos anos –ela sorriu, e logo pegou algumas sacolas que a irmã mais nova, Hanabi, carregava.- Va-vamos para casa, ainda te-tenho que preparar o a-almoço.

Hanabi sorriu para a irmã e ambas começaram a caminhar, uma ao lado da outra, em direção a mansão Hyuuga.

Talvez Naruto não se lembrasse mais dela, mais Hinata nunca esqueceria do dia em que beijou as bochechas molhadas por lagrimas daquele Uzumaki a quem, já a muitos anos, nutriu um forte sentimento denominado _Amor_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

_Ro-chan e Yu-niisan, amores da minha vida, essa Fic é totalmente dedicada a vocês, que amam de paixão o casal Naruto/Hinata! Espero que tenham gostado da Fic, a fiz com muito amor e carinho especialmente pra vocês!!_

_- Eu amar Niisan e Mama –abraça a Ro e o Yuri- Pessoinhas fofuxas do meu coração! ;Db_

_Espero que tenham gostado da Fic, pessoal!_

_Reviews__? n-n"_


End file.
